Merlin Confesses to Arthur
by jantolover16026
Summary: It was a day like no other, Arthur still being mean to Merlin like he always does. But once Arthur walked into his room this day Merlin was going to tell him, tell him his feelings for him. Contains Merthur. If you don't like Merthur then don't read this.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first ever Merlin fic which contains Merthur. So if you don't like Merthur than don't read it. **

**I did warn you.**

**Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p>Merlin Confesses to Arthur<p>

Chapter 1

It was a day like no other, Arthur still being mean to Merlin like he always does. But once Arthur walked into his room this day Merlin was going to tell him, tell him his feelings for him. That he loved him, loved him once he had became his servant. So then Arthur walked into his room just as Merlin was thinking of ways how to tell Arthur he loved him.

"Arthur, um… do you have a minute?"

"Does it look like I have a minute?"

"Um… well I guess not. But I wanted to talk to you about something important."

"What is it now Merlin?"

Just as Arthur asked Merlin that, the kingdoms warning bell went off.

"Tell me later when I have time to talk." Arthur said as he ran out of his room.

"I don't think you will ever have time to talk to me Arthur." Merlin said to himself quietly. He then finished up the chore he was doing.

* * *

><p>"Father, what is going on?"<p>

"I was just going to ask you the same thing Arthur."

"Sire, we have been notified that there has been magic used in the kingdom, and they have escaped the castle walls and the village."

"Thank you guard, round up your men Arthur and go after the magic user, male or female bring them back to be executed."

"Even if they are a child?"

"Yes, even if they are a child Arthur."

"Yes father."

"Be careful Arthur."

"I will don't worry."

Uther smiles as he watches his son walk out of the room. Arthur walks to his room so he can get his stuff packed and ready.

* * *

><p>When he walks into his room he finds Merlin sitting against a wall in his room just waiting for Arthur to return, but is asleep.<p>

"Merlin, hey wake-up would you. We have a quest that needs to be done."

Merlin slowly wakes up from his nap.

"Hmm?"

"I said, get up Merlin, there is a quest that needs to be done."

"Oh, right. Of course there is, why wouldn't there be."

"You sound disappointed Merlin. Is there something wrong?"

"N-no there is nothing wrong."

"I do not believe what you say. Now tell me what is wrong so it doesn't distract you while we are on are quest."

"Fine, fine I will tell you. Ever since I have started being your servant, there has been some kind of feeling inside me that has me attracted to you. Well what I am trying to say is that I-I-I love you Arthur Pendragon."

After that was said Arthur just stared at Merlin. He did not expect Merlin to say that to him. Merlin just looked at Arthur scared of what he may say.

'_Oh shit. What will he do to me? Execute me? Trap me in the dungeon? Band me from Camelot? Best if I run now. Then he won't have to do anything to me, and I won't have to face his father, Uther Pendragon.'_

Then just as Merlin was done thinking he got up and ran out of Arthur's room.

"MERLIN! WAIT! DON'T LEAVE!"

"Why, why shouldn't I? I will probably face death if I stay here. I don't want to die Arthur. I have a whole life ahead of me! If I leave now I won't have to. I won't have to face your father and get the punishment of being executed, or be trapped in the dungeon, for who knows how long."

"Merlin, please just stop will you and listen to me. I would never ever do that to you. I feel the same way about you too."

"Then why do you treat me badly if you love me like I love you?"

"Because, I never wanted my feelings to show. I wanted to tell you when we were alone together. That is why I treated you like that Merlin. Don't you see that now?"

Merlin had stopped walking away from Arthur and now faced him. Merlin had tiers in his eyes when he had turned around to Arthur. Arthur ran to him and hugged Merlin. Merlin pulled away from Arthur to look in his eyes and he put a hand on Arthur's face and leaned into his lips to kiss him. Arthur kissed him back passionately still hugging him. Arthur pulled back first.

"If my father ever knew I kissed you, he would be rid of you. Tell you what when we go out on are quest to search for the magic user we will run from Camelot and from my father. We will be happy together where no one can find us."

"Do you really think that could actually happen Arthur? Your father will send out all his soldiers looking for you, and until they find you they won't stop looking for you. Plus you won't survive one day out there without your comforting soft bed, or your clothes."

"You're right Merlin; I won't survive a day out in the wild. Would you want to stay here instead while trying to hide our love?"

"It would be for the best Arthur, and then you wouldn't have to complain on what you will sleep on and what you will have to eat." Merlin told Arthur while grinning at him.

"What's so funny Merlin?" Arthur asked Merlin.

Merlin snapped out of his thought.

"Hmm? Oh nothing, just thinking of something you would probably drink if we did run away." Merlin told Arthur smiling at him.

"What? Your cum?" Arthur asked Merlin.

Merlin blushed and looked away from Arthur. Arthur's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"I was right! Wow Merlin! Didn't think you were that kind of person. Mine as well drink it tonight, unless you want to do it now?" Arthur said in surprise.

"T-t-t-tonight. We'll do it tonight. Not now." Merlin told Arthur. It was all he could say and then went back to Arthur's room to get prepared for the quest they were going on.

"Merlin, wait. I'm not going to push you into doing something you don't want to do. We can take it slow, or we don't even have to do anything at all to night." Arthur told Merlin coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around Merlin's waist. Merlin leaned back into Arthur's grasp.

"Fuck me now. Don't go easy on me Arthur." Merlin commanded Arthur.

"Merlin it's not a good idea. Am I your first for a guy relationship? If I am, I am going easy on you." Arthur told Merlin.

"No." Merlin lied. He just wanted to feel Arthur inside him. Arthur let go of Merlin and stripped off his clothes and Merlin did the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for just leaving it off right there. I want to know what you Merthur fans think so please review to my story!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin Confesses to Arthur

Chapter 2

Arthur and Merlin had just laid down on the bed and started kissing when they herd a nock on Arthur's door.

"Arthur, are you in there? You and your troop need to go and find the magic user." Uther said from behind the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Arthur told his father.

"Good I expect you to be out of here in a few minutes." Uther told his son.

"I will, don't worry." Arthur said back to his father. "As soon as we get back I will make love to you." Arthur whispered in Merlin's ear. Merlin nodded looking at Arthur when he moved away from him and started to get dressed. "Merlin will you help me get on my armor so we can get going." Arthur asked Merlin. Merlin nodded again at Arthur, and walked over to Arthur and helped him into his armor. "Love the fact that you are helping me dress when you are naked" Arthur told Merlin with a smile on his face. Arthur looked at Merlin to see if he was smiling back at him. But Merlin wasn't smiling back at him. Arthur then pulled Merlin so Merlin's eyes were looking into Arthur's eyes. "Merlin please cheer up. We are going on a mission and I need you focused." Arthur asked Merlin. Merlin nodded again to Arthur, letting his gaze fall from Arthur's eyes. Arthur kissed him passionately on the lips. Merlin didn't kiss back. "Merlin please tell me what is wrong." Arthur asked Merlin.

"Nothing is wrong Arthur." Merlin said to Arthur while helping him finish getting ready. Arthur was worried now about Merlin, he wasn't himself since his father interrupted them. Arthur finally got it. But he decided to not say anything to Merlin.

"Merlin, I want you to take this. I want you to take it to keep yourself safe incase something happens." Arthur said to Merlin handing him a knife. Merlin looked up at Arthur and smiled.

"Thank-you Arthur, I will be sure to use it." Merlin thanked Arthur. Arthur got closer to him and gave him a hug.

"Your welcome." Arthur whispered in Merlin's ear. "Now come, we don't want the others to wait any longer." Arthur told Merlin while patting Merlin on the back. Merlin then walked over to the pile of clothes that were his and got dressed.

* * *

><p>Merlin walked with Arthur in silence through the halls of the castle. Arthur and Merlin walked out of the castle door to see the knights standing there waiting for them to come out of the castle. "Alright men, you all know what are mission is, find the magic user and bring him back to Camelot to be executed." Arthur told his knights. Merlin was in shock.<p>

'_So this is the mission we are to go on? Find the magic user and bring him back to Camelot to be executed. Shit, that means I have to be conscious about my magic now. This is just great! Should I tell Arthur I don't feel good and then have him take me to Gaius and then wait a minute and follow Arthur? Yeah that's what I'll do.' _

By the time Merlin was done thinking Arthur was done talking, and ready to go on the quest.

"Merlin you ready?" Arthur asked Merlin. That was Merlin's cue, to tell Arthur.

"Yeah, umm… about that I'm not feeling so well at the moment Arthur." Merlin told him.

"You think you can make the quest?" Arthur asked Merlin.

"I don't know, maybe?" Merlin told Arthur.

"Well then, I want you to ride up by me, so I can be the first one to help you." Arthur told Merlin patting his back to comfort him. Merlin smiled at Arthur.

'_Well that plan didn't work at all. Great now what do I do? Run once I get into the forest? No. That will just make me suspicious for running of during a quest when searching for a warlock.' _

Merlin was staring when he finally noticed that Arthur was asking 'what are you staring at?'

"Hmm? Oh… nothing. Just thinking about the quest." Merlin replied to Arthur.

"Well come on now, lets get going before my father comes to tell us to get going again." Arthur told Merlin guiding him to the other men on their horses. Merlin nodded and walked over to his horse, and got on his horse. He then nodded to Arthur to signify that he was ready to go. Arthur nodded back and started to ride off with Merlin to his left, and his men following close behind.

* * *

><p>Merlin looked over to Arthur to see him smiling at him, so he decided to smile back at Arthur.<p>

'_The quest is off to a good start. No one knows about my magical powers, and no one suspects a thing either. Lets hope it stays that way too.'_

Merlin thought in his head again but this time he really wasn't paying attention to what Arthur was trying to say to him and his horse kept going forward and a branch smacked into his face and fell off his horse. Arthur got off his horse and signaled one of his men to go after Merlin's horse.

"You alright Merlin? I tried to warn you but you kept on going." Arthur said trying not to laugh but he giggled. Merlin was smiling at Arthur like he was trying to rub off the embarrassment.

"Yeah I'm fine Arthur." Merlin said to Arthur. The knight had brought Merlin's horse back and gotten back on when Arthur had gotten on his horse and went to Merlin once he was comfortable on his horse.

"This time keep close to me. Like right next to me so if something happens I can guide you away from it." Arthur told Merlin while taking the rains of Merlin's horse into his hands and wrapping them around the horn of his saddle. Merlin looked over at Arthur curiously, but Arthur just grinned at Merlin and had started to have his horse walk off with Merlin's horse right next to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin Confesses to Arthur

Chapter 3

They were traveling for hours until Merlin came across a sign that looked like something that could help them out. I was a book. But no ordinary book, it was a book of magic.

"Arthur, over there." Merlin said to Arthur pointing to the bottom of a tree were a book was laying. "It's a book" Merlin told Arthur.

"Good eye Merlin." Arthur told Merlin. Arthur and Merlin then both got off their horses and went over to the book. "It's a book of magic. Knights search this area for anything that can signify that they were here. We have found a book of magic. The warlock must be around here somewhere." Arthur told his knights. The knights nodded and scattered to find the warlock. "Alright Merlin, looks like you are with me." Arthur told Merlin smiling at him. Merlin got what Arthur was implying after a few seconds. Merlin then smiled back at Arthur and looked around to see if anyone was watching them from afar. "There is no one watching us Merlin, they have all left, and are looking for the warlock. Now come here." Arthur told Merlin. Merlin walked over to Arthur, and Arthur kissed Merlin passionately on the lips. But what they didn't know that there was someone watching them. But it wasn't any of the knights either.

"Arthur, Arthur, Arthur. What a bad prince. Kissing your manservant and in love with your manservant too. I don't think King Uther will like this Arthur. You should be ashamed of yourself." The person watching them said to their self.

Merlin broke apart the kiss. "Arthur I swear it feels like we are being watched." Merlin said to Arthur. Arthur sighed and took Merlin by the wrist.

"Merlin look does it look like there is anybody around? Because to me it doesn't look like it." Arthur told Merlin a little upset.

"Arthur please don't be upset. I don't like to see you like this. Seeing you mad and upset, makes me sad." Merlin said to Arthur looking away.

"Merlin, I'm sorry. I don't mean to make you sad." Arthur apologized to Merlin taking his hands in his. He kissed Merlin on the cheek and looked into his eyes once more. "You forgive me Merlin?" Arthur asked Merlin.

"I could never stay mad at you, or be made at you Arthur." Merlin said to Arthur and then kissed Arthur on the lips passionately. Arthur kissed Merlin back. They kept on kissing without knowing there was actually someone watching them too. But they weren't the only ones watching Merlin and Arthur kissing. Arthur's knight Lance was watching them kiss. Lance was just about to go up to Merlin and Arthur when he thought he saw a shadow in the distance watching too. But when he looked in that direction there was no one there standing.

"Hmm, I guess there was no one there. I'm not going to barge in on Arthur and Merlin no matter how wrong it is. They are my friends, but as soon as we get back to the kingdom I must and I will tell King Uther about there little romance with each other." Lance told himself and then had his horse walk off into the distance away from Arthur and Merlin. Arthur broke the kiss when he heard a whinny made by a horse. Arthur looked at Merlin as if he was apologizing to him.

"Maybe you were right Merlin. Maybe someone was watching us after all." Arthur said to Merlin looking around but still holding Merlin's hands in his. Merlin looked scared now. He was going to definitely going to be killed now.

"Maybe we should get on with the quest Arthur. So no one else can attempt to see us kissing." Merlin said to Arthur looking around for where the whinny came from.

"Yeah, we probably should get on with the quest. I really don't want anyone finding out about us at the moment. I really don't want to have my father get rid of you for good." Arthur said to Merlin. Merlin could not say anything, he didn't want to think about even being killed and that Arthur just said that to him. "You okay Merlin? You look like you have just seen a ghost." Arthur asked Merlin. "Shit it was what I said wasn't it? Merlin I really didn't mean it." Arthur apologized to Merlin.

"It's fine Arthur. I know you didn't mean it at all. Sometimes things slip out of are mouths when we don't even mean to say it." Merlin said to Arthur. He smiled at Arthur, and Arthur smiled back at Merlin.

* * *

><p><strong>What will the boys do now? <strong>

**Lance knows their secret! **

**What's going to happen next?**

**Well of course they are going to have to find the warlock before something bad happens.**

**Until next time bye….**

**xxxxxxxxx**

**Jantolover16026**

**xxxxxxxxx **


End file.
